In recent years, when a tire is punctured, a puncture repair kit to boost the tire up to a specified air pressure is widely used, after closing the puncture hole in emergency basis by injecting the puncture repair agent into the tire. This puncture repair kit can repair the punctured tire without replacing the tire. Conventionally, with regard to such a puncture repair kit, various techniques have been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
The sealing pump-up device of the tire described in the Patent Literature 1 is provided with an elastically deformable liquid bottle. In the liquid bottle, a sealant (a puncture repair agent) is housed. When repairing a punctured tire, by pressing and compressing the liquid bottle, the sealant is pushed out from the liquid bottle and is injected into the tire through a supply pipe.
FIG. 19 is a diagram illustrating the basic configuration of the liquid bottle of the Patent Literature 1. As illustrated in FIGS. 19A and 19B, in the liquid bottle 100, the cross-section of the barrel portion 101 is formed in an elliptical shape. By this, it is intended to reduce the pressure required to push out the sealant 102. That is, since the user can press a large-diameter curved portion 103 which is a broad aspect of the barrel portion 101, the cross-section of the barrel portion 101 can be easily deformed as compared to the case of a circular shape of the cross-section of the barrel portion.
Further, in the Patent Literature 2, a container of a puncture repair agent is disclosed in which an annular expanded and shrunk portion is formed on the side wall surface, and a flat surface is formed in the region surrounded with the expanded and shrunk portion. Even if the internal pressure increases or decreases with change of the sealant for puncture over time, the container can mitigate the internal pressure change, by allowing to expand outward or to shrink inward the flat surface by the elastic deformation of the expanded and shrunk portion. In addition, in the Patent Literature 2, a technique is described which increases the rigidity of the flat surface by setting the wall thickness of the flat surface to be 120 to 150% of the thickness of the expanded and shrunk portion.
Further, in the Patent Literature 3, a preservation and injection container of a sealant is disclosed in which the container body is provide with a volume reduction portion having a compression deformable bellows structure. In this injection container, the workability of the injection of the sealant is enhanced by the volume reduction portion of the bellows structure, whereby, even in a low temperature environment, lowering of the workability of the injection is suppressed.
Moreover, in the Patent Literature 4, a container for a puncture sealant is disclosed in which the barrel portion of the container body is composed of a three-layer stacked body consisting of at least two thermoplastic resins, and including an inner layer, a middle layer and an outer layer. In this container, the gas barrier property of the container is enhanced by forming the middle layer using a gas barrier resin.
By the way, from the viewpoint of improving the workability of puncture repair, a technique that can inject the puncture repair agent into the tire more easily is required. As a countermeasure, a container which can push out the puncture repair agent more easily is required. In order to increase the pushing out performance of the container furthermore, better handling property, better squeezing property and better restoration property are required.